Lelouch X Suzaku
by DeathPrince
Summary: This is the first act of Lelouch x Suzaku. War, fighting, unfairness of the world, when these two lovers cross what becomes of it? When there families feud, and there children love, what will happen? Well I can tell you this, It ain't pretty!


**Allo! What's up peoplez? The sky....of course. Anyway, This is weird and more the same weird. I know what your thinking, what kind of story is this?? Well there's 5 chapters to this story. And it's going to be fun. Credits at the bottom. N JOY!**

* * *

**LELOUCH X SUZAKU! (A Romeo X Juliet parody)**

**CAST:**

**Romeo: Suzaku Kururugi**

**Juliet: Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Lord Montague: Charles Lamperouge (Britannia)**

**Benvolio: Rivalz**

**Tybalt: Li Xingke**

**Cordelia: Milly Ashford**

**Mercuito: Jeremiah**

**Hermione: Shirley**

**Amelia: C.C**

**Curio: Guilford**

**William: Loyd **

**The story starts now.......**

* * *

**_ACT ONE SCENE 1: MEETING IN AN UNFAMILIAR PLACE? I GUESS SO...._**

A far away kingdom named Neo Verona. There ruler's where the Lamperouge's. Since there rival the Kururgi's died only leaving one son behind, Suzaku Kururugi. He had escaped not knowing how he escaped, he lives on in Neo Verona. As a young boy turning 16 today. "SUZAKU!!! Hurry up and get dressed!" yelled Milly. "I don't want to!" declined Suzaku. "You have too!" "I don't see why!" "We'll tell you tomorrow when you turn 16! So, put on the wig!" "Ah....But, Every time I dress Like a women some strange man comes over to me!" whined Suzaku. "AHAHAHHAHA!!!" Laughed Milly. "SEE! I told you! I look stupid!" "Now, Now! Don't be like that! Just do what I told I tell you and you'll be fine!" "Really?" "NO! AHAHHAHA!" Milly walked out the door Laughing. Suzaku put on his long flowing wig. "Don't forget to put on the dress!" said C.C. "AH! Don't do that!" yelled Suzaku. "If you forget the dress you might as well be a man whore." "Leave me alone!!" "Fine. Be that way. Just telling you." Then she left. "Sigh, I don't want to dress like a girl! It's embarrassing!" thought Suzaku. "Oh well. They said that they will Tell me **WHY **I have to dress like a girl today." "Let's go Suzaku!!" yelled Milly. "Coming!" Suzaku finally got dressed, like a women. They headed out in the town. "Hey BABY!" yelled a strange man to Suzaku. "Ummm, hello." Suzaku said like a girl. "Hey, why don't you come with me? We'll have Lot's of fun!" he said. "NOOOO!" screamed Suzaku.(As strang as it is, the funnier it is as well.) Then he ran. "Hey! Suz Suz! Where are you going?!" asked Milly. "That women! Oh well. She'll come home when it's time for dinner. Or C will get her." Milly said. Suzaku was far away from the crowd. Actually he was.......where? "Where am I?" thought Suz Suz. (I mean Suzaku XD ) He saw Irises everywhere. A beautiful water fountain flowing with such cold water. "Wow, such a beautiful place." Then he saw someone sleeping on the flowers. He walked over to that person and knelled down. "Wow. What a beautiful person." he thought. "Hey. Wake up. If you sleep in a place like this you'll catch a cold." Then that person eye's opened. "Hm? Did you say something?" the person asked. Suzaku blushed. (Love at first sight?) "Um, yeah. You shouldn't sleep here." Suzaku repeated. "You'll catch a cold." "I always sleep here. It's such a comfortable place." "Really? You must be lucky! Not to catch a cold." "Luck? I don't believe in such in things. Anyway, what time is it?" "I don't know. But by the way the sun is, I'd say 12 o'clock." "12 O'CLOCK?! No way! I'm late! SHIT!" He got up really fast. "Well then you should hurry!" "YES! I should! Thank you kind Stranger!" He ran a little bit. "For?" "For waking me up!" "Name's Suzaku! Not stranger." "Well then, Suzaku. I shall take my leave. Goodbye." Then he left. "Wait, I didn't get his name! But, why should I? It isn't like I'm going to see him again!" Then something rubbed on Suzaku's leg. It's was Aurthur. "Hey Aurthur. What's up?" "MEOW." "Ha~ OH that's right! I'm dressed like a women! Shit! I forgot....He must have thought I was a women." "Meow." "Stop Aurthur! That's rude of you!" "Meow." "Sigh, I know. Unlike C.C. Your nice." "Meow." "WHAT?! I'm talking like a girl!? NOOOOOO!!!!!"

(How's the story so far? Pretty crazy ain't it? It's gets better for you unthinking readers! Jeez, If you reading this just cause ya bored how can I complain? Your reading probably for the first time in you life! Yes I am Mean, but still. Ain't it fun?)

----------------------------------------

Back at Lord Lloyd's place.....It was nighttime of course. They tied up Suzaku. "C! You weren't suppose to tie Suzaku up! Mouth, arms, legs, everything!" yelled Milly. "Whoops. My mistake. Oh well, just tell Li over there to carry him." C.C said. "I don't want to carry him! Leave him there and tell him!" yelled Li Xingke. "Jeez! Fine! I'll untie him!" They untied him. "What where you trying to do?! Kill me?!" asked Suzaku. "Maybe..." said C.C. "Murder! I knew it! You murdered my parents!" yelled Suzaku. "No Suzaku! I told you, she didn't do that!" yelled Li Xingke. "THEN WHO?!" "The Lamperouge's!" "HUH? I don't understand. Aren't they the rulers of this kingdom?" "Yes. They are. But, they killed your parents and everybody else. Your Suzaku Kururugi, the son of King Genbu Kururugi. This happened when you where very small. So you don't remember. You and us are the only remainders of the Kururugi's." "What....." "Well I don't know about **that **thing over there with the green hair....Freak." said Li Xingke. "You who calling a freak you horses tail?" said C.C. "So, I was the Prince.....of this Kingdom...." said Suzaku. "That's why we didn't want you to dress like a boy!" yelled Milly. "Or else you would have your head cut off. Or something much worse happened to you." said C.C. "So, that's the story. And you, Lord Suzaku, must kill King Lamperouge!" yelled Li Xingke. "That's right. You must kill that person!" said Lord Lloyd walking in threw the door. "But, I can't kill!" yelled Suzaku. "Then get killed yourself." C.C and Lord Llyod said. "Listen to us...Well particular to me. You have to kill him! No matter what! Got it?!" asked Milly. "BUT!" yelled Suzaku. "Listen to what where trying to say." said Li Xingke. "HAVE TO!!!" Suzaku got up from the chair. "I need some time alone." said Suzaku. "Alright, have your time alone!" yelled Milly. Then he left out the room. "Wow. Everything is going to change....Is this my destiny?" thought Suzaku. "I guess so. That means, I have to kill someone I don't know. So happy birthday to me..."

(Ahhhhhh, Looks like Suzaku found out bout him self. Well there is this mistake I did during this. I accidentally put Lloyd into this without thinking! Damn I'm such an idiot! He wasn't in the original script! But, there was no Original script.........)

-------------------------------

**SCENE 2: THE PARTY WHERE THEY MEET. i SOUND LIKE A MAGICIAN!**

"Hey~ What are you doing in your room Suz Suz?!"asked C.C. She was outside Suzaku's door. "NOthing! Leave me alone! I'm sorry If I'm worrying you!" said Suzaku. "No, Not worrying me." "I knew it. Your a demon." whispered Suzaku. "But you are worrying Aurthur. I'm wondering why your hiding..." "OH! Maybe it's because you guys forgot about my birthday!!!!" "Stop your pouting. We told you that we're sorry. But I'm not..." "What ever! Leave me alone!" "Sigh, what ever....Oh that's right! Hey~ Wanna go to this ball?" "Ball?" "Yeah, the rose ball. The Lamperouge's ball at there Castle!" "Why the hell would I want to go to my enemy's party?!" "Cause you might get a women to solve all your problems on." "I don't even want to know what you where thinking right now." "So wanna come? It'll have Pizza." "That's for you! What's in it for me if I go?" "Well, you now know what your enemy looks like." "I guess. Alright! I'll go." "Yep. Also don't tell Milly nor Li." "Why not?" "Are you stupid? If they found out I'm taking you out to a ball they'd have my head! But, you don't have to dress like a girl." "Fine! I'll go!" "Good. Well I'll see you tonight." C.C left from Suzaku's door. "I wonder if that guy will be there. NOO! I should stop such erotic thoughts! I am not gay!" (Or are you?)

"Hey. Suzaku. Ready yet?" asked C.C. She was in a bloody red dress. "I'll be out soon!" "Hurry up. Aurthur can't keep distracting Milly and Li for long...." Suzaku opened the door. He was in a black suite. "Fabulous. Lets go" C.C waked away. "I can't believe it! I'm wearing men's cloths...." thought Suzaku. "And I look like a guy!" (HAPPY SUZAKU) They went to the ball. The castle was big, such radiant things glowing. People dancing, having fun. "Where's that pizza?" asked C.C. She walked away from Suzaku, but he didn't notice. He was too busy looking around. Then he saw him, the guy from before. Heading out towards the balcony. Suzaku followed him to the balcony. The guy was standing there looking out into the sky. Then the guy turned around and say Suzaku. "Oh, hello." he said. "Hello again." Suzaku said. "Again?" "Yeah, again. Don't you remember? Wait....AHH! I was dressed like a girl!! NO! AH!!!" "OH! Your that cross-dresser." "You know I was a Cross-dresser?!" "By the look of your face...." "Thank god! Someone who knows I'm not a girl! But wait, you remember me?!" "Yep." "Then how come you act like you didn't know who I was?!" "I forgot....I'm sorry, Suzaku." "You remembered my name." "Yep." "But, I don't know yours." "Oh it's Lelouch." "Lelouch...." "LELOUCH! What are you doing?!" asked Jeremiah. "You always disappear!" "Ah, Jeremiah." Lelouch said. Jeremiah grabbed Lelouch and pulled him back into the ball room. "Your father's looking for you! Not to mention your fiancee!" "But...." Lelouch said. "NO BUTS!" "What was the about?" thought Suzaku. "AH! There you are Suzaku. I was looking for you." said C.C. "Your the one who left me...." "Come on! There about to announce something important. If it isn't important I'll kill them." "What the hell?!"

"ANNOUNCING His majesty King Lamperouge!" yelled Jeremiah. Everyone clapped. Then, the king started to speak. "That's the man you must Kill. He doesn't know your alive but all the same." whispered C.C. "I see..." said Suzaku. "My son is getting married!" yelled King Lamperouge. "Lelouch vi Lamperouge and Shirley Fenette!!"yelled The King. "Lelouch!" thought Suzaku. "No way.....Your one of them! Lelouch Lamperouge....." "Hey, what's wrong? Your face is pale." said C.C. "It's nothing. Can we go home?" "Had enough fun? Fine. Come on." Then they went home. But when they got home. Milly and Li where waiting. "C! How dare you take him out somewhere!" yelled Milly. "I thought you were going to say, Take him out. As in killing him." said C.C. "Listen to me Suz Suz! Do not go anywhere with this bitch!" Suzaku just walked past Milly and went to his room. "Did something happen?" asked Milly. "I don't know. He's been like that since we came home.." "Or so you say! I don't trust you." "What ever." "Meow." meowed Aurthur to Suzaku. "It isn't fair Aurthur." said Suzaku. "Why...." "Meow." "Shut up! You make things worse...." "Meeeeeeooooooowwwwwww~" "EH? Your right. I should just forget about him." "Forget about who?"asked C.C. "AH! Knock before you come in!" yelled Suzaku. "About who?" "None of your business." "He's in love with another man." said Aurthur. "Shut up you damn cat!!!" "Meow." "With a man? I knew it. A women just wouldn't suite you." "What do you mean by that?!" "I said Loving a women just wouldn't suite you." "You know your cruel to other people." "Besides~ This is interesting. Suzaku and who? Some hot guy that's who~" "Well, he's-AHHHHH!!!! Stop making it worse!" "Worse? I'm not making anything worse. If you love someone you love someone. It's doesn't matter who they are." "Why are you acting so nice to me. I was sure that you'd make fun of me." "Who said I'm not?" Suzaku was speechless. "Well, goodnight then." C.C Left the room. "She's the devil, but then again, she right. It doesn't matter!"

( ^-^ I have nothing to say.....)

------------------------------------------

**SCENE 3: HERE I AM aGAIN.....SO i LOVE yOu...**

"Ah, I ended up in that place again....That place where I meet him...Why am I here again? Is it because....." Suzaku was back at that place where he meet Lelouch. He was sitting down, looking at the sky, with the sun beating down on him. "Suzaku!" someone yells. It was Lelouch. "We meet again I see." Lelouch said. "OH NO! Why did he come here?!" thought Suzaku. "Hey Suzaku. What's wrong?" asked Lelouch. He sat next to him. "AHHHHHH!!!" yelled Suzaku. "What's wrong?" "It's just that- just that-just that....." "Just what?" "Just that! Just that! Just that!" "Just that?" "I-"

(I'm cruel. I stopped Suzaku from talking....^-^ Ehehehe! I should ended it right here and now......)

"I love you!" yelled Suzaku. "What....." "OH no! I said it! I'm such an idiot!" thought Suzaku. Then he ran away. "Suzaku!!!" cried Lelouch. "I can't believe myself! Why am I running?! C.C said that it doesn't matter! So I should stop! But....." thought Suzaku. He was in an alley. "Ah. Look what I found. It's a Suzaku." said C.C. "C.C! I....I'm in denial! I told him I loved him then ran! What should I do??" "What am I? A Love Expert?" "But...." "Should I tell you to follow your heart or Go a head and die on the foot steps of your love one." "Sadistic woman!" "Cruels more like it. Anyway Do what ever." Then she walked off. "Sigh, she's hopeless as ever. Now what to do? I can't go back to Lelouch. He might think I'm crazy...Wait! I am crazy! That doesn't help.... I wonder what to do. Yet, I want to follow my heart. But, that might get me killed." Suzaku fell asleep. Right there in the cold alley of Neo Verona. When he woke up, the face he saw was Lelouch. "Lelouch...." said Suzaku. "The fireworks!" said Lelouch. "What?" "There about to start." "Lelouch about earlier..." "I don't care about that. That's because, I love you as well. The first time I meet you. I guess you can call it love at first sight?" Then when the fireworks started, Suzaku kissed Lelouch.

END OF ACT ONE.......

**

* * *

**

**That's the end! Ending it with a sweet kiss. How romantic? Maybe.... But then again, no. The Idea of this story came from me thinking of a new story to write about, while watching Romeo X Juliet. Then I said, Wait! I don't think they have a crossover of Code Geass and Romeo X Juliet! Perfect!!!! I shall write! But it was hard thinking of which characters would play who. XD Except for Suzaku and Lelouch. Since Suzaku isn't the type who would kill he's perfect to be the Juliet part? But instead he's Romeo. Romantic type. And Lelouch has a hella' mean Father! So, he's Romeo? But he's Juliet. Weird. Well I'll have Act Two ready in a few weeks maybe? Anyway Thanks for reading such a story! BYEBYE~**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS or ROMEO x JULIET.**

-DEATHPRINCE


End file.
